Hunt me down before I hunt you
by sonmairee
Summary: Sarah Frog is a Vampire hunter. Well, something like this. One day a boy called her brothers and asked for help. His brother turned into a Vampire and he wants to save him. Can Sarah help or will she make everything even worse?
1. Chapter One - Like sister, like brohter

Hi thank you for reading this story. I'm not an English native speaker, so sorry if there are mistakes or phrases that doesnt make sense in this text.  
I still hope you enjpy tor ead my story and leave a comment if you like. :)

I do not own the Lost Boys.

Chapter One- Like sister, like brother

My Name is Sarah Frog. I'm 17 years old and I have long brown hair and green eyes. But that's not so important.  
The important and more interesting thing is, that I´m a Vampire hunter.  
Well, at least I liked to be called as one.  
I never really killed a Vampire. It was more... like an accident.  
And I don't really hunt vampires. I only saw one once.

But I still think I count as a hunter. Ok maybe I don`t but who cares.

Let's go back to the day when I killed my first Vampire. I was still a kid. Like more kid than I'm right now.

...

I lived together with my mother and my two twin brothers in Seattle. My father lived (and still lives) somewhere in California so I didn't see him often.

For a month now my mother had a new boyfriend. She was really happy with him but he was a bit strange. I was not sure how I should feel about him.  
I don't know how to explain but there was something weird about him. He was not that nice to me and my brothers and he only comes to our place in the evening.  
He goes out with our mother and then a babysitter had to stay home with us and that's annoying. I hated it. Maybe that's why I didn't like him in the first place.

One night he stayed at our home and my mother sends me and my brothers to bed very early.  
It was not even 6 pm yet. And I´m 7 years old. I can stay awake longer. My brothers were 5, so it's too early for them as well.  
I was mad at my mother so I had a crazy idea.  
We lived in a big house. Our rooms were on the first floor and next to the stairs was an old wooden table.  
It was almost broken but tonight it will be perfect for my plan. We turned the table upside down and I told my brothers to put many pillows and blankets on the table.

Then we put it on the table and we slide on it down the stairs. Back then I thought it was such a good idea.  
I wanted to rebel against the bedtime and this was the most annoying thing I could do for my mother.

Stupid thing was, that mother's boyfriend was sitting on the stairs waiting for her.

We rushed downstairs and the table broke during the slide more and more. One table feet got lose and when we arrived downstairs it got right into mothers boyfriends heart. He screamed full of pain. And so did we.  
Our mother ran back to see the horrible picture. The man suddenly didn't look like a normal person anymore.  
He had yellow eyes and big sharp fangs. We panicked.  
For a moment we thought we were just imagining things. The picture of him was awful.  
But before we were able to help or to call the ambulance he burned and felled into ashes.  
He fucking felled into ashes. It happened so fast that all we could do was stare and scream.

"Vampire", my little brother Edgar screamed after a while, " He is a Vampire".  
Edgar always had a big fantasy but today we all believed what he was saying.  
With that day we knew about the night creatures. It wasn't just fantasy. It was real and dangerous and my brothers and I decided that we will fight it from now on. Sadly our mother didn't handle it as well as we did.

She got crazy and she has to live in an asylum now. So we had to move to our father to California.  
Santa Carla, to be specific. It was the murder capital of the world and my brothers and I were sure what the reason for it would be. This town was full of Vampires and we won't let them get away with it.  
We will find them and rescue the city from the creatures.

When we got older we started to work in the comic store from our father. We gave away comics about Vampires and try to warn them with it.  
It was the twins idea and well, it was a beginning. Or the only thing we did, to be honest.  
But one day we will save the city as soon as we figured out who the Vampires are.  
It's harder than you might think!

Today...

"That makes 10$ please", I said to a customer who bought a comic which I never saw before. I´m not that big of a comic fan and it`s quite a shame that I had to work here. But well, it`s family business so I help where I can.  
"Have fun with it", I said and rolled my eyes in my head. I yawned and hoped that it will be 10pm soon. That's when I can leave the store and meet my friend Star. Yes that's really her name.  
I guess she has hippy parents but she never really talks about her family. But I don't ask. I don't talk about mine and she doesn't talk about hers. That's how it works.

For at least 30 minutes no costumer opened the door to our store. I was bored so I started to play with my hair.  
Then I heard the little music that the front door makes when someone opens it and a boy, younger than me, came inside. I guess he is the same age as Alan and Edgar.  
He has blond hair and a colorful shirt on. He could be my brother's friends but as I know my brothers it would take them less than 10 minutes to make this guy run away from them.  
The boy was wandering around until I couldn't see him anymore. He stayed in the back part of the store for quite a long time, then voices got closer to the cashier where I was working.

"It can save your life", I could hear Edgar saying and I already knew what he was talking about.  
"You should better pray that you never have to call us", Edgar continued.  
Now the three boys came into the middle of the store so that I can see all of them. The blonde boy nodded.  
"I do", he said and started smiling, "I pray that I will never need to call you." He smiled as if he won an argument and with that, he left the comic store.  
I looked to my brothers and raised an eyebrow. "Guys", I said, You really should stop giving people this comics. "They will think you´re crazy".  
My brothers looked at me shocked.  
"It's not crazy Sarah. And even if they think we are, it may help them and if it does we´re happy to be called crazy.", Edgar said and I admired his attitude.  
I should be more like him but I think I gave up the search for the Vampires a while ago. I didn`t admit it but there were things in my life lately that were more important.  
"Who was that boy anyway?", I asked and my brothers shrugged.  
"His name is Sam. He just moved here with his family", Alan said bored and I nodded.  
Sam, nice name.


	2. Chapter Two - Who is Michael?

I met my friend Star later that night. She told me about a Concert at the beach that she really wanted to visit.  
I was tired and didn't want to go but she convinced me.  
So I joined her and I have to say it is a really cool Concert. Better than I expected it to be, to be honest. There was a Saxophone player who had some nice tunes.

I enjoyed the music and danced next to Star who seemed to be lost in the music. But sometimes her eyes wandered through the crowd and I wondered who she was looking at.  
I followed her and saw a boy with brown curly hairs. I looked back to Star and smiled.  
"Cute", I said and she boxed me friendly into my shoulder. Star tried her best to not look at the boy but I still saw her sometimes gazing at him.  
The concert was over way to fast and we went back to the boardwalk.

It wasn't hard to notice that the guy from the Concert followed us. He was careful and stayed behind us.  
He probably hoped we wouldn't notice but it was just too easy.  
"I think he likes you", I said grinning and Star turned red. "You like him too right"?, I asked and she got even redder. So I was right. I grinned.

"Go talk to him", I said but Star shacked her head.  
"No, the guys are here soon and I shouldn't let them wait.", she said. I rolled my eyes and looked into her eyes.  
"They are your brothers, you don't have to follow them everywhere you know", I said and tried to change her mind. The boy who is following us is cute and I think that he would be a good fit for Star.

"No", she said with a sad smile, "You wouldn´t understand." I got a bit mad. She says that so many times.  
But then again she was right, I didn't understand. I wouldn't listen to my brother as much as she did. They always tell her when she has to go home or where she has to be.  
That's crazy. That's possessive.

"But don't regret it", I said and turned around to check, if the boy was still here. At first, I couldn't see him but then I did.  
He was still there, starring at Star. Suddenly our eyes met and he looked away quite fast. But then, as if I gave him the permission, he got closer and was about to come to us.

"He is coming. Act cool", I said smiling and turned Star around so that she could face the guy. Star looked at me shocked but I didn't give her a choice. She had to talk to him now.

"Hi", the boy said. He was standing right in front of us now. He looked shy and self-confident at the same time.  
"I'm Michael", he said, "What are your names?" I waited for Star to answer but she didn't. I saw how nervous Star was and smiled.  
"I'm Sarah and that's Star", I said.  
"Star"; the boy said smiling. "I like that name. Your parents must be hippies too. Mine wanted to call me like a flower but I´m glad they didn't. But Star is beautiful".

Star laughed a bit and so did Michael. Oh, they were so cute. I liked this boy. I wanted to say goodbye and leave but Star was holding my arm tight, telling me do not even think about leaving. So I stayed and listened to their lovely meeting.  
After a while Star finally let go of my hand and I was so ready to leave.  
"I should go I said. I still have something to do.", I said and Star looked at me glad and sad at the same time. I was just about to go when four motorcycles drove up to us.  
They were loud and big and stopped right in front of us.

"Star", a blond guy named David said. He was wearing black clothes and looked exactly how you would imagine a guy from a motorcycle gang. The other three looked like that as well.  
They were wearing leader jackets and they all had that smirk on their face as if the whole world belonged to them. There were two other blond boys, and one with brunette hair.  
Marko, one of the boys with blond hair looked at me, smiling. He had a jacket with different patterns on and curly hair. I smiled back and almost forgot about the others.

"Let`s go", David said again and his voice got impatient. Star hesitated but David looked at her demanded. Star looked back to Michael, then to me and then she sat down behind David.  
I can't believe she really obeys David. It's a miracle for me why she lets them tread her that way. For a moment David looked at me. He smiled confidently and then he drove away. The other boys behind next to him also started their motorcycles and left, except one.  
The blond curly boy still looked at me.  
"Hi princess", he said smiling, "Should I give you a ride home?". I smiled and nodded. "I told you do not call me Princess Marko", I said and rolled my eyes. He laughed.

I looked at Michael and he looked at me confused.

"Don`t worry, they are just her overprotective brothers", I said and winked at him.  
Then I walked to Marko and sat down on his motorcycle behind him. I wanted to say bye to Michael but Marko didn`t let me.  
He started his bike and we drove into the dark.

Marko drove as wild as always. One day I will die because of him, I thought. I hold tight on his stomach, too scared to let go a bit. Marko laughed. He enjoyed me being scared.  
Every time when I´m on his bike I wonder why the hell I´m still going back on it. I guess I like the craziness and the danger it comes with. He was so fast that it didn't take us long until we arrived at my home. He helped me to get down from his bike and smiled at me.

"Are you alright?", he asked with a big smile on his face.  
"Don`t pretend as you care?"; I said laughing and boxed into his stomach.  
"I still wait for you to admit that you´re scared", he said and smiled.  
"You have to wait forever", I answered and his smile got even bigger.

I went to my front door. The windows were bright so at least someone had to be home already. It was Midnight so I guessed that my brothers are home now. My father was probably still out.  
"Who was that guy before?", Marko asked me suddenly. "Why?", I asked, "Jealous?". Marko grinned.  
"He was obviously interested in Star and not you", he mocked me. My smile faded. "Well, that hurt", I said and tried to stay serious.

Marko laughed and so did I.

"His name is Michael", I said, "He just moved here but that's all I know. And yes, he is totally into Star and I think Star likes him too".

Marko went with his hand through his hair. "Yes it was obvious", he said.  
"Then why couldn't Star stay with him longer?", I asked him confused. Even though it`s not his fault that she had to go.  
"David doesn't like it"; Marko said and sighted.  
"David is overreacting"; I said mad but Marko looked serious. "No he is just careful", Marko said and I nodded pretending as I understand. Marko seemed serious and I didn't want to provoke a fight.  
"Will we see each other tomorrow?", I asked and now Marko smiled again. "I'm at the beach if you look for me", he winked and I smiled while I went through my front door.


	3. Chapter Three - The day we first met

I got inside the house and heard the TV playing. My brothers must be in the living room so I went there as well. They were sitting on the sofa and looked at me for a second when I got inside the room.  
"Shouldn't you guys asleep already?", I asked and pretend to be mad.  
"Shouldn't you be home already?", Edgar countered.

" Nice one", I said and jumped next to them on the couch. My brothers made room for me but they weren't happy that I decided to join them on the sofa.  
"Where is Dad?", I asked.  
"He sleeps already", said Alan and I looked at him surprised. I can't believe he is home already. I didn't answer and took some chips from the box which is standing on the table next to the sofa.  
We didn't talk more about it and watched the TV for a while. Quietly.  
"Who brought you home?", Edgar asked after some minutes and I looked at him confused. How does he know that I didn't walk here? "We heard the motorcycle", he said answering the question in my head.

"Oh", I said. That made sense. "Marko did", I answered and now my both brothers were looking at me. They looked worried and I smiled a bit to calm them down.  
"You shouldn't worry," I said. "We checked him, he is good". My brothers still didn`t look convinced.

"Just because he isn't a vampire, doesn't mean that he is a good person", Alan said and Edgar nodded.  
"Yes, there is something wrong with him. Tell it brother knowledge." Edgar said and I rolled my eyes.  
"Especially his friends. There just not a good company for you", Alan added.

I didn't know what to answer at first. Yes, they are different but that doesn't mean they are bad people. A lot of people know this motorcycle gang and I also did before I met Marko.  
I also thought that they were strange, scary and different. But when you get close to them you notice that they are pretty nice actually. Well, at least Marko is.  
I'm friends with him for two months now and he never did something bad. He just looks dangerous, and his drive style is, but he is a totally normal Guy.  
But I can't be mad at my brothers that they still don't trust him. The first time I met Marko I was skeptical as well. I was even the first of us who thought that he could be a Vampire.

6 months ago...

I was driving down the road quite far away from the city when suddenly a red light started to shine on my car monitor. I could bring the car barely to the side, so that it wasn't on the line anymore when my car broke down. I tried to start the motor again but nothing happened. Shoot!  
Why does this has to happen now? I got out of the car and decided to check on it. I didn't know much about cars but I opened the front and looked inside like I knew exactly what I was looking for.

So I was standing there for a while, staring until I realized that I had absolutely no clue what the problem could be. I sighed and tried to look at the distance.  
I wanted to see how far I was from the city but I couldn't see any lights so that wasn't a good sign.  
Wow Sarah, you're screwed, I said to myself and set down on the driver seat to think about my possibilities. There wasn't a lot. After I was done with pitying myself I stood up and went to the side of the street, holding my hand up.  
So hitchhiking sounds like a plan. As long as a car would pass.

I was standing there for a solid hour but no car was passing me at all. I was frustrated and I was thinking about giving up. I was about to cry again but suddenly I heard a motorcycle coming to my direction.  
My hope came back and I looked at the light that got closer and closer.  
Thank god, I thought and started to jump on the side so that the driver wouldn't oversee me. And for my luck, the driver really stopped next to me.  
It was a young guy. Maybe one or two years older than me but not more. He had blonde curly hair and he looked very attractive.

" What happened to you?", he asked and looked at me shocked. I was confused about why he was so shocked and I just realized back home the reason for it. I looked awful.  
Because of my pity, I cried, so my makeup was everywhere. Also my eyes were swollen because from the crying. It was windy outside and my hair didn't stay the way it should be as well. I wouldn't have picked me up from the road if I was him.  
"My car broke down, I don't know how to get home", I explained and he smiled a bit.  
"That's a pity" he said and I totally agreed.

"Jump on", he said and I did what he said, before he could change his mind.  
"What should I do with my car?", I asked him, hoping that he had a solution for me.  
"Did you close it`", he asked and I nodded. "Well then it will still be here in the morning, just pick it up at daylight", he said and I nodded. I hold tight on his shoulders and he started to drive.

I never regret anything more than going on his bike. He drove like crazy. The fact that I didn't have a helmet made it, even more, worse and stupid.  
I screamed a lot and sometimes it felt like he got even faster just because it was fun for him. He laughed whenever I hold onto him stronger. He had to be suicidal, I thought about 1000 times and I was grateful when we arrived at my home.  
When I got down of his bike I realized how nice it was to stand with both feet's on the ground.  
"Thank you", I said smiling, trying to not show how done I was because of his driving.  
"Are you ok now?", he asked smiling and I nodded. He knew how I felt on the bike.

"I`m really thankful, I said. Do you want to go out tomorrow night for dinner? As a thank you?", I asked and I felt that I was about to turn red.  
What's wrong with me. I just wanted to say thank you. I didn't ask him for a date or something.  
"Sure", he said smiling.  
"What's your name by the way?", he asked and I felt stupid. True I forgot to tell him.  
"I'm Sarah", I said smiling, "And you?".  
" Marko", he said and it was the first time I looked deep into his blue sparkling eyes. They looked dangerous but I got lost in them.


End file.
